Eternal Fires
by hopesandpastdesires
Summary: Felt a bit serious so I decided to write a quick story about how Jane and Alec became vampires. Inspired by an interview online with Stephanie Meyer in which she told a summarized story of the Volturi twins. I won't stop being unserious though!


**THIS IS WRITTEN FROM ARO'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**I wrote this because I recently read an interview online with Stephanie Meyer. She told the summarized story of Jane and Alec, and it interested me so I decided to write a quick story ti describe how I think it happened.**

**I know it's a dramatic change from my other stories, but I felt like doing something serious for a change.**

**I won't stop doing the non-serious ones though!**

**I wrote this whilst listening to "Full Moon" by The Black Ghosts. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Eternal Fires**

I watched the twins from a distance.

They were only children. They had so much potential. Yet the humans held a hatred for them. They believed them to be witches. But they had no proof.

Instead they had decided to be rid of the twins. By burning them at the stake.

Burnt alive.

I know that feeling all too well. That trecherous fire, sweeping through your body, stretching out to each and every point in your body, leaving no place unburned. You wished for death at every moment you were burning. You just wanted it to stop, to end, to leave you alone, leave you die in peace. Yet at the end of the fire you did not meet your death, although it may seem that way to others, you met your new life.

This kind of fire, a real bonfire, was not the same kind of fire I have experienced. You do not meet your new life at the end of it. You are killed. To burn in hell, and suffer centuries after centuries of endless torture.

Surely these twins, these angelic, beautiful, child twins, could not belong in such a place as hell. They were angels, come straight from heaven. Yet they were doomed to death by selfish humans, who cared nothing for them. Not even their own mother cared. She was part of the angered mob, who held pitchforks and torches high in the air. The mob chanted, wishing only for the angelic twins' death.

Humans surely noticed myself and Felix move slowly towards the twins, but they took no interest in us. They concentrated only on making sure that these angels were killed, to end their fear of them.

But there was nothing to fear.

They were children, lonely children, hated by everyone. They were accused of being witches simply for one reason.

They were twins. Brother and sister, the same age, both born within two minutes of each other. That is no crime. It is not their fault.

Their mother cursed the twins the moment they were born. She cried out to the Lord above us, asking him over and over what sin she had committed to be given the work of what could only be seen in her eyes as the Devil.

She abandoned them, left them to fend for themselves. This they couldn't do. They couldn't feed themselves when they were little over a month old.

Only one woman took pity in these poor children and took them into her care. She kept them in her house and told nobody about them. The children's mother believed them to be dead and thanked the Lord for that.

The woman who had looked after them for over twelve years was finally found out.

News travelled, the woman was killed instantly. She had done no wrong.

The twins were sentenced a different fate, the fate of burning alive.

"The only way to be rid of them, once and for all." Said their mother.

The twins begged and pleaded with the townspeople, but none took pity on the innocent children. Instead, they insulted them, kicked them and whipped them. Tortured them until the twins could take no more. They had only each other, and finally stopped pleading.

I was getting closer and closer to the twins now. I saw the girl, her sky blue eyes wide with fear. She was shaking. The boy looked down, his eyes closed. He looked strangely calm. The only evidence that he was about to be burnt alive being a single teardrop on his cheek.

The girl cried out as soon as one vile human lit the wood pile. She screeched words and sounds that didn't make sense, and struggled to escape the too tight rope bound around her. Her brother held her hand.

"I'll see you in heaven... Jane..." He whispered so quietly that only Felix and I could hear. Jane nodded and gave up struggling.

The ear piercing scream that came from her when the evil flames steadily grew up her legs was heart-wrenching. The cheers of delight that came from the angry mob was so cruel I could have ripped every single one of their sick heads off in that moment.

But I had something much more important to do.

Jane opened her eyes and continued to scream. Her brother had not felt the wrath of the fire yet, but his violent shakes were enough to tell me that he was already in a great deal of pain. Pain from listening to his sister being burnt alive, pain from knowing what was coming, pain because his short life had been ripped apart cruelly by the evil humans.

I knew what I had to do.

But they were little more than children.

They _were_ children.

Too young.

Much too young.

But I couldn't stand here and watch the raging fire take their innocent lives.

The smoke spiralled up into the night sky, powdery grey against pitch black. It was a cloudless night, not a star in the sky, just a bright, full moon. Looking down on the angry fire, watching the twins slowly burn...

I couldn't take much more. I leapt into the fire, unseen by the humans. I did not care for anything but the girl in my arms now. I ran away from the raging fire, in the direction of Volterra. I heard Felix run behind me with the boy, and the cheers from the crowd as the fire reached it's full potential.

I listened to Jane's thoughts. They were blurry, I couldn't quite make out what she was thinking. Her wide, innocent eyes closed, leaving black, ashy tears to run down her bruised cheek. Even now, half-burnt, with blackened legs and her ruined dress, she looked beautiful, in a child-like, angelic way.

Her breathing slowed. It was like she was going to sleep. For the very last time...

I put her on the ground gently. Her thought's were almost non -existent now. My mouth closed around her neck, starting a new kind of fire in her body. It was too much to take for a little girl. But there was no other way.

I picked her up and carried on towards Volterra. Her and her brother's new home.

Her thoughts had suddenly jerked to life, I could clearly see the thrashing fire burning through her. It clouded over my vision, turning everything in my sight a strange orange-red colour. She screamed. A new kind of scream. It was not the same scream of pain that I heard when she was on the blazing fire. It was an agonizing scream of unimaginable pain.

In that moment I felt guilty. But she was ok. She was going to live through this. She was going to live forever, an eternity.

Her eyes fluttered open and she struggled weakly in my arms. For one second her terrified blue eyes met my ruby ones. I smiled at her.

"You're going to live Jane. A new kind of life. An eternity." I whispered.

And somewhere in her thoughts, through all of the fire and death wishes, I am positive I heard the word, "thank you"...


End file.
